


never in control

by lognrithm



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Snake is a Jerk.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lognrithm/pseuds/lognrithm
Summary: The hunter becomes the hunted, but raises a few questions before his fate catches up to him.





	never in control

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I'm posting on here. Anyways hi I hate this absolute basard.

The crunch of his body against the cold, stone floor was sickening. As he scraped at the ground, for anything his clawed fingertips could wedge themselves into to help him up to his feet, the buster pointed in his face only proved further that Snakeman had lost control of this situation- of Rock, and of himself. Something in the boy's eyes alerted him to the fact that there was still that foolish compassion, a mercy that no Wilybot truly deserved; and even as oil dripped from his mouth, the taste, quite frankly, awful, all he could do was smirk. He looked up, knowing this was his final chance to toy with the kid's emotions.

"I wonder what it's like, being a murderer? Mm?" His smile widened as he sputtered, trying to find the words to say against him. Snake held a finger to his lips, the laugh that left them decidedly artificial- staticky, like it was coming through a walkie-talkie. Even though he'd lost his cannon, helmet, and half of a leg, he still, still refused to give up his control over the other. "Is this just a job for you? Why, your father knows best for you, and this is it? Putting a child- his child- into such an awful situation. It's despicable, really. That's so much to put on you...killing people, just like you. War machines."

Rock was crying, now- his annoying dog appeared enraged- of course. Was there any point to his words? Delaying the inevitable, perhaps. One last show of some sort of loyalty to the creator he had no choice but to obey. Snake chuckled when the boy shakily raised the blaster once more, pointed towards his chest. Still avoiding his I.C. chip, purposefully. The laughter became greater, and greater, until it was all that he heard; drowning out his opponent's tears and his own thoughts, of failure. He's lost control.  
Was he ever in control, at all?

The blast hit him square in the chest, smashing him back into the wall, where the lightweight metal protecting his quiet, steadily-beating core crumpled like nothing; his helmet smashing into segmented pieces, filled with bundles of frayed optical wires. Almost immediately the Search Snakes appeared to deactivate, the ones still attached to the blue bomber falling to the ground with little clinks and clunks, their bright red eyes dulled. Snake himself began to spark, but before his vision faded, the warnings in the corner of his view blaring, irreparable damage, he smiled, and spoke again.

"Were you ever your own person at all, Megaman?"


End file.
